1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lubricating apparatus for a 4-cycle engine suitable for a water vehicle and, more particularly, to a lubricating apparatus that provides a more consistent flow rate of lubricant and that is less likely to result in air entrainment by an lubricant pump even during a turn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wet sump type (see Patent Document 1) and a dry sump system are used as a lubricating apparatus for a water vehicle having a 4-cycle engine. JP-A-Hei 08-49596 discloses a wet sump type of construction.